The Importance of Practice
by africana
Summary: She was about to have real sex—not vivid dream sex—real sex, with Uchiha Sasuke. Prodigy. Incredibly good looking. Intelligent. Super cool. Good at everything. For SS Month.


Thought I'd put out something before SasuSaku month ended. This was inspired by all the fanfics that paint Sasuke as a Sex God and my belief that he's actually just a dork. Tell me what you think!

* * *

**The Importance of Practice**

_Prompt 19: Rusty_

_._

Despite all his reclusive, loner behavior and aversion to society, Sasuke was a perceptive man, able to recognize all of Sakura's subtle hints of her intention to bed him. The barely-there innuendo, the possibly suggestive quips, the "accidental" grazing, the faint gleam of mischief in shared glances: he quietly absorbed them all. So when she hopped off the bar stool, swaying slightly from the last round of shots she and Naruto had taken, and muttered a simple, "Walk me home?", he was able to understand the larger implication behind the question, one that he considered for a moment before quickly nodding in confirmation and following his former teammate to her apartment.

The bolting of her apartment door, like the pop of the starting gun, commenced the night's activities. True to his personal mantra, I'm-Sasuke-and-therefore-I'm-in-charge, Sasuke wasted no time in pinning her to the wall, leaving one of her wrists immobilized by his grip. His other hand was on her thigh, yanking it upwards onto his hip as his fingers made their way towards her shorts.

She moaned when his lips made contact with the burning skin of her neck. Yes. Yes to all of this.

With no free hands, one caged by Sasuke's grasp and the other tangled in his hair, Sakura decided to take advantage of her leverage, wrapping her leg around his back and grinding her hips into his. Just enough of a pleasurable distraction for Sasuke's grip to loosen and her hand to spring free and quickly invade his pants. Her fingers, nimble and eager, began to rhythmically stroke what she found there, leaving Sasuke frozen in a hazy state of pleasure. It was with a sense of delight and empowerment that she smiled when his eyes met hers. Poor Sasu, he looked about ready to explode. Naturally, she picked up the pace, grinning when he gritted his teeth against a groan.

In the next moment, he grabbed her hair and brought her face to his, meeting her lips in a…messy embrace? This was unexpected to say the least. She had always thought Sasuke would prove to be a superb kisser, what with his perfectly shaped and sized lips and all. However, as she stood there with her mouth engulfed by his, she realized otherwise. No matter: subpar kissing wasn't something that would ruin the night, not when there was a very willing, very aroused Sasuke in her apartment.

Gradually, they made their way to the bedroom, periodically shedding clothes. He still messily kissing her, she intently wondering why his tongue was darting around in her mouth like that.

Finally, they arrived. Sakura, carefully strolling to the bed in all her half naked glory, spared him a sultry backwards glance before she slowly slipped off her underwear, making sure to bend over as she stepped out of them. His eyes were burning holes into her skin. God, she was good.

One graceful fall later and she was lounging alluringly on her side, hair splayed in a disorganized array over the pillow, her best bedroom eyes beckoning him forward. To say he was captivated was an understatement.

With a few quick strides, he was at the bed, climbing atop of her. His hands nestled underneath her back, pulling her against him as his teeth gently grazed her earlobe. A tremor shook her body as she felt his fingertips glide up her back towards her bra.

Any moment now, he'd unhook it, gaze upon her bare breasts with appreciation and hunger (but mostly hunger) before he descended upon them with vigor and ferocity. Any moment now…

Any moment now…

It was as Sasuke muttered a quiet curse that Sakura realized he hadn't taken off her bra yet because he wasn't able to. She sweatdropped as his fingers fumbled behind her. Talk about a mood breaker.

"Ah, Sasuke let me—"

"No."

Well, alright then. She'd just sit here then, drying up by the second as he took his time and struggled with removing her bra because he refused help. Would it be rude to glance at her imaginary watch?

What felt like eons later, the undergarment finally came off, albeit with slightly mangled clasps but off, nevertheless. Time to get back on track. Holding his face, she brought him down for another kiss with the hopes that maybe if she initiated it, she could perhaps control the mechanics of it. It was…better. Sort of. Lightly, her nails skimmed the skin of his back and he held her tightly in response.

Yes, this was…was… was he petting her stomach? _This is weird._ _This is weird. This is weird weird weird_—oh good he was stopping. Oh nope just moving to her chest.

He was now clawing at her breasts. She couldn't even call this squeezing. It was more like aggressive clenching. But before she could properly relish the sensation of tiny rakes on her skin, his lips moved to her neck, obviously intending to mark her (which she didn't really have a problem with since she'd probably be making her own blemishes across his body). Well, that was until he started sucking. Not a normal, squirm-inducing, kissing- biting-sucking combo: gaping-open-mouthed sucking. Bewildered, she gazed at the ceiling. God he was going to inhale her! His left hand clawed at her breast again and this time she yelped.

This was not good. Not even a little bit. But, this was Uchiha Sasuke. She was about to have real sex—not vivid dream sex—real sex, with Uchiha Sasuke. Prodigy. Incredibly good looking. Intelligent. Super cool. Good at everything.

Too focused on the devouring of her neck, Sakura failed to notice two fingers heading southwards. She could only stare wide-eyed into the invisible abyss as Sasuke began stroking her nether regions as if he was scratching a dog behind the ears.

Maybe he wasn't good at _everything_.

After a few more minutes in which Sasuke squeezed her ass the same way one would objectively squeeze a piece of fruit they were buying and murmured classic sweet nothings such as "Is this pleasing to you?" and "Your vagina is sopping wet", Sakura decided to put an end to things. Gently, she grasped his shoulders and pushed him up. Obviously confused—and slightly irritated that he was interrupted—Sasuke muttered a breathy "Sakura?"

She grimaced slightly, trying to figure out the least insulting way to say that this was the worst foreplay she'd experienced in a long time. "Sasuke. It's been a while since you've been intimate with someone, hasn't it?"

"…"

Oh no, the glare was beginning to take shape. She attempted to amend her statement. "Not that I'm not enjoying this! It just seems as if you're a bit…rusty, is all."

"…" His silence, charged by the irritation in his glower, was enough to make her squirm nervously. His displeasure was nearly palpable, his thoughts laid out in the hard squint of his eyes. _Well of course it's been a while! When was I supposed to find time for sex; somewhere between avenging my clan and conspiring with Tobito and having a change of heart and saving the world? I've been __**busy**__. _Removing himself from Sakura's person, Sasuke sat up, his hunched back to her. Oh boy. Sulking was nigh. She nearly groaned but thought better against it, lest Sasuke take even greater offense. Men and their delicate egos.

This wasn't how she expected sex with Sasuke to be. Less embarrassment and sulking and more blissful ecstasy. She stared at his back, slightly scarred yet wonderfully sculpted. Time to try to salvage the night.

"How about this." Slipping her arms around his neck and down his chest, she could feel him purposefully resisting her touch, forcing himself to remain tense. How did she get stuck with such a stubborn baby? Her hands slid lower. "Why don't I take the lead the first time around, hmm? You know, like a warm up or a practice round." Probably more like a teaching session...

One hand reached the elastic of his boxers and immediately entered. His slight shiver empowered her. Whispering, she continued. "Then after the trial run, we can move on to the actual thing." With her hands buried in his boxers and her lips busy tending to his neck, Sakura found that Sasuke was much more open to suggestion. It only took a few seconds before he turned around, reaching behind her neck to draw her in for a kiss. Her lips stopped an inch from his.

"Sasuke. Please kiss me like you're kissing a woman and not like you're Naruto trying to get the last bit of ramen out of the bowl." Let the lesson begin.

* * *

Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, for those who read Of Love and Suffering: I haven't forgotten about it! My laptop is currently in the shop so once I get my hard drive back, I'll update. Sorry for such a long wait!


End file.
